Canvas
by Yami RosenkreuZ
Summary: -Serie de Drabbles/One-shot- Capitulo 3 - Maid: decidido, Yami no entiende al pervertido de to/Yami. Completo.
1. Chapter 1: A Ordinary Day

**A/N: **Bueno…vuelvo a reaparecer por este fandom! Hace años que no me pasaba y hacia algo decente…lo sé, no tengo perdón de ningún dios ( OTL** )**

El punto es que hace unas semanas esta idea no se iba de mi cabeza así que decidí llevarla acabo, esto será una serie de drabbles y one-shot, a que me refiero? Que los capítulos no tendrán relación con los otros, serán historias random y sin sentido, yaoi o no yaoi, ya eso depende de la idea que pase por mi cabecita.

Si decido que los one-shot sean Shonen ai, seria con estas parejas: Pride, Puzzle y Dark, o hints de estas o hints de otras parejas pero hetero…En fin! Espero que sea de su agrado esta idea! :3

**Advertencias: **Creo que lo único que habría seria relación chico x chico, si no te gusta por favor no leer y más si eres hater de esta pareja y de paso una historia bien random que no me dejaba en paz! XD

**Pareja: **Ninguna…pero creo que uno que otro inocente hint de Pride y de otra pareja, y si desean ver hints de puzzle, adelante no los detendré~

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen únicamente a Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Canvas<strong>

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: <strong>**A Ordinary Day**

-"Err…Aibou que hacemos –o hago- aquí?"- preguntaba un confundido faraón parado en la mitad de la plaza Domino, realmente no tenía idea que pasaba de un momento a otro él había aparecido en la plaza o mejor dicho su Aibou lo hizo salir sin el enterarse de que iba la cosa.

Yami miraba a su alrededor, como las personas iban de un lado a otro, hablaban animados mientras otros tenían unos inocentes e inofensivos duelos con sus amigos, aunque no creía que su Aibou lo hiciera salir para ver o tener algún duelo para eso podía ir donde Jounouchi, no tener que recorrer casi la mitad de la ciudad, que no era muy grande pero aun así…

El joven de ojos rojos dejo de observar a sus alrededores para notar que la ropa que usaba no era la que Yuugi acostumbraba a llevar, ustedes saben cómo su Aibou ama los brazaletes, cadenas y pantalones un poco ajustado y negros junto con sus camisas y abrigos de ese color o grises.

Pero ahora llevaba un pantalón normal de un gris oscuro, en el –no podía faltar una cadena- junto con una camisa blanca y encima un blazer azul oscuro y para complementar el conjunto unas zapatillas de color negro y un morral de color beige.

Ok, Yami realmente ni sabía si su Aibou tenía este tipo de ropa, pero agradecía que la usara era un poco más cómoda que la anterior y no tenía la horrible sensación que todo mundo le miraba el trasero y eso si que le horrorizaba, más que tener duelos con psicópatas.

Si…los psicópatas eran mucho mejor que los pervertidos.

Y más los que miraban lascivamente a un joven de 17 años (o mejor dicho el cuerpo de 17 años de su Aibou) ya que después de que recupero su nombre junto con sus memorias y decidió quedarse con los chicos sabía que el solo tenía 15 años, si dos años menor que su adorado Aibou y demás amigos.

Yuugi a veces se burlaba diciendo que era el _"onii-san"_ era divertido, no le molestaba y era bueno que él hubiera ganado más confianza en su aspecto personal y en duelos, Yami había decidido dejar a su Aibou tener más duelos y participar en torneos sin su ayuda, así el ganaría por su propia cuenta el título de "Rey de los Juegos", pero este insistía que el titulo le pertenecía a Yami y solo a él.

-"_Bueno, pensé que era bueno una tiempo para relajarnos o mejor dicho para que te relajaras Mou hitori no Boku_"- dijo un animado Yuugi apareciendo-traslucido- al lado del Faraón que simplemente resoplo, sabía que a él no le gustara que le siguiera llamando "_Mou Hitori no boku_" no porque le molestara ese sobrenombre si no por Yuugi, le había dicho después de la Batalla Ceremonial pero parecía que el chico no le importaba y le seguía llamando como él quería.

-"Relajarnos?"- dijo en forma como si tratara de darle forma a las palabras y miro confundido a su Aibou que dejo salir una pequeña risa al mirar la expresión de duda del Faraón –no siempre tenías la oportunidad de verle así-

-"_Sip! Ya sabes después de todos esos duelos, de salvar el mundo y recuperar tus memorias, te mereces un buen descanso, no lo crees?"-_ un animado Yuugi movía sus manos por todas partes como si le quisiera explicar de esa forma al faraón.

Yami sonreía por tal acción.

-"Así que relajarme? Y como lo conseguirás Aibou?"-pregunto el Faraón mirando de nuevo sus alrededores la plaza, la cual estaba más llena…ugh, no era muy amante de los lugares tan llenos de personas, a pesar de que tenía más confianza que su compañero no significaba que era sociable, si era fácil de relacionar pero era un tanto introvertido.

-"_Ahora! Mou hitori no boku sígueme y haz lo que yo te diga!"- _ordenada muy divertido al seguir observando las cambiantes expresiones del Faraón.

-"Hai, hai, solo espero que no me metas en problemas"-

Y sin decir palabras Yami siguió las indicaciones de su Aibou para donde debía ir y esperando no arrepentirse de hacerle caso.

* * *

><p>Ya era pasada las cuatro de la tarde desde que Yuugi le había dado unas merecidas vacaciones a Yami, dándole indicaciones a donde debía ir para relajarse:<p>

La primera parada había sido una nueva tienda de Duel Monster que había recién habían abierto y Jounouchi-kun le informo de esta junto con su incesante queja de que algún día le patearía el trasero a ese maldito Ceo, y claro que ha el Faraón le encanto la primera parada, hasta habían conseguido un par de raras y muy buenas cartas para su Deck, casi parecía un niño chiquito por toda le emoción que tenia.

Yuugi se había sentado frente a la vitrina donde Yami no dejaba de comprar varios sobres de cartas, era una suerte que eran baratos y él tenía descuento por ser el rey de los duelos- así que su bolsillo no iría a sufrir-observando aun esa expresión más relajada e inocente de su _Mou hitori no boku_, realmente nunca se había sentado a estudiar los rasgos del otro joven y mas en aquel entonces cuando Anzu estaba más interesada en el Faraón que en él, no quería detallarlos por que se sentiría menos atractivo.

Era triste que tu amiga de la infancia se enamorara de alguien casi parecido a él, pero más maduro en rasgos y confidente en sus acciones, aunque era un gran alivio que Yami no la viera con ese tipo de ojos, ella solo era una amiga mas, porque no quería que con la persona que vivía más cerca fuera su rival en el amor.

A parte…parecía que su _Mou hitori no Boku_ estaba interesado en alguien más~

-"¿_Cuantos sobres vas a Comprar, Yami? ¿Recuerda que mi bolsillo no puede mucho_"- el chico se divertía al ver como cambiaba la expresión del faraón, de concentrado a sorpresa y luego una ligera culpa por olvidar acerca lo del dinero y en su mente se le cruzo una malvada idea a Yuugi, él no era así, pero ser tanto tiempo amigo de Jounouchi tal vez le haya pegado algo de su personalidad-" _O tienes a alguien con mucho dinero que te las pueda comprar_?-haciéndose pasar por el inocente niño que –ya casi no-era.

_Ek!_

Esa fue la respuesta que pudo conseguir de un nervioso Faraón que sin decir nada tomo lo que iba a comprar y lo pago sin darle la oportunidad a su Aibou de que siguiera con su broma…por ahora.

Al salir de la tienda Yuugi muy emocionado le señalo otro de los lugares de los que había planeado llevar al faraón, _Así que eso era lo que estaba haciendo anoche_, se dijo Yami recordando que su Aibou tenía un mapa de la ciudad anoche y señalando varios lugares, él no le había prestado atención porque pensó que este estaba planeando alguna cita con Anzu…pero parece que se había equivocado y mucho…

Y así siguieron durante toda la tarde pasando por un centro comercial, una tienda de videojuegos hasta fueron a una tienda de animales! Donde Yami casi compra un pequeño gato blanco pero su Aibou se lo negó.

_-"Ni tu ni yo tenemos tiempo de cuidarlo..err mejor dicho yo, sabes que debo presentar mi examen para entrar a la universidad"_-Yuugi

-"Um…te entiendo Aibou"- resignado el faraón dejo el pequeño gato donde estaba antes y salir de la tienda, no quería seguir viendo los pequeños animalitos…eran demasiado lindos –y no eran parte de su personalidad-

Ya entrada las cinco de la tarde Yami se encontró en frente de un pequeño puesto que se encontraba en la mitad del parque Domino y adentro de este había una joven con un extraño vestuario y sombrero….no entendía la forma en que muchos se vestían y no quería saberlo, pensaba Yami.

-_"Esa es el uniforme, Yami así que no mires de esa forma a la chica"_-

Y haciéndole caso a su compañero dejo de mirar inquisitivamente a la joven y pedir lo que este le ordenaba, al recibir el pedido también se quedo mirándolo un rato. Así que esto era lo que los chicos siempre comían llamado helado.

Le había llamado la atención ya que ellos lo disfrutaban demasiado…así que debía de ser muy rico, y obviamente confiaba en el paladar de su Aibou.

Pero…

Este helado era una copa con cuatro sabores y algo le decía que esto iba a ser muy dulce con tan solo decir que dos de sus sabores eran chocolate y arequipe y estaban bañados de jarabe de fresa, con un cereza, varios trocitos de maní y una galleta.

Su Aibou o lo quería engordar o subirle el azúcar en la sangre…alguna de esas dos.

-"Emm...no sé, creo que es mucho para mí"- susurro Yami al sentarse lejos de los demás transeúntes y así comer tranquilamente o intentarlo.

_-"Claro que no Yami! Yo se que puedes con el helado~!"- _un muy alegre Yuugi, no se fiaba…pero ya que, debía de complacer al chico o este no lo dejaría tener más duelos.

-"Solo por los duelos"- murmuro mientras hacia un puchero.

-"_No solo por los duelos! Sabes que no te dejaría jugar con tu amor~!-_ malvado Yuugi.

'_AIBOUU!'_

Grito Yami escandalizado por medio del lazo que los unía, así nadie lo escucharía y lo miraría como demente…si, mejor pero su Aibou era malvado y mucho. Dejo caer la cabeza contra la mesa…cansado, mejor se comía eso ya para poder ir a casa y descansar.

Con mucha preocupación probo el helado, y detrás de él un Yuugi burlándose, ¿qué podía hacer? Era la primera vez que lo comía, muy pocas veces estaba en posesión del cuerpo cuando se necesitaba alimentarlo.

Una pequeña cucharada se llevo a la boca y sus sentidos fueron invadidos por el dulce y frio del helado, era realmente delicioso! Se podría acostumbrar a comerlo siempre, pero no creía que era bueno para la salud pero…ya que, seguiría comiendo ignorando que su Aibou se reía a carcajadas atrás de él.

-_"Mo-mou hitori no boku…pareces un niño pequeño…"- _trataba de decir un Yuugi que parecía que se fuera a ahogar por falta de aire al reírse tanto, ya hasta de sus amatistas ojos salían lagrimas.

-"…Claro que no!"- el mismo Faraón no se daba cuenta que hacia un leve puchero.

Yuugi se dejo de reír y se quedo mirando al espíritu que lo acompañaba desde hace mucho tiempo y que no importara el tiempo que pasara…su compañía no le molestaba, es más, siempre que estaba inseguro y no sabía si decirles a sus amigos, hay estaba su _Mou hitori no boku_ apoyándolo incondicionalmente y dándole sus sabios concejos.

Por eso…había decidido darle un tiempo para relajarse, despreocuparse, ya que el Faraón en los últimos días estaba inseguro de profundizar su relación con cierto Ceo, solo por el bien de Yuugi y su relación con Anzu ya que decía que el compartir un solo cuerpo era mucho problema para ambos.

El no quería que Yami terminara su relación con Kaiba-kun, se veía tan feliz junto a él y hasta el castaño se veía más humano al lado de este. Mientras no tuvieran sexo todo estaba bien…pero parecía que el castaño estaba un poco impaciente pero comprendía la situación así que no le decía nada a su pareja.

Sabía que Isis y compañía estaban tratando de brindarle un cuerpo a su Faraón, no sabían cuanto se demoraría o que costo tendría ya que usarían algo así como magia negra. _Ughhh…_

Esperaba que nada malo pasara…

Ya habían tenido previa experiencias con magia negra y no era placentera, para nadie.

Y junto con la ayuda financiera y tecnología de Kaiba Corp. Parecía que todo iba muy bien y no más de dos años iba a tomar su pequeño experimento, no era mucho tiempo pero sabía que para la pareja esos dos años serian más de un milenio, ellos eran fuertes y soportarían, eso era más que seguro!

-"_Me alegro que estés mejor…_"- miro con cariño a su otro yo.

-"Mmm ¿decías algo Aibou?"- miro confundido el Faraón a su compañero que rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-"_Claro que no! Sigue disfrutando del helado y más rápido podrás ir con tu amor_"- volvía a molestar el chico y reírse de nuevo por como su otro yo refunfuñaba acerca de que debería de dejar de decirle así a Kaiba.

Qué bueno que Su otro yo se había relajado y olvidado de las cosas que le preocupaba, la idea de darle un día normal para él fue todo un éxito!

**Fin**

**A/N: **Se estaba alargando mucho este one-shot y el final fue muy repentino, pero si esa era la idea que tenia para esta mini historia, como dije hubo hints y no tan hints de Pride, un Yuugi molestando a un inocente Yami.

Sé que muchas debieron decir: _ak! _Con la pequeña referencia de YuugixAnzu, pero debo decirles para su pesar, ella no me molesta para nada, todo es culpa del doblaje ingles -español que fue de lo más malo en la vida.

Así que les recomiendo ver el anime en su formato original y también a leer el manga.

Algunas terminologías y nombres (originales) si no saben su significado o no están familiarizados, los cuales voy a usar en todos los one-shot y drabbles:

_**-Deck:**__ Baraja_

**-**_**Mou Hitori no boku:**__ MI otro yo;_ es como normalmente Yuugi le dice a Yami, si exacto él nunca le dijo 'Yami' o 'Faraón'

_**-Aibou: **__Compañero;_ Es como Yami le dice a Yuugi, y lo dice de forma tan cute.

_**-Anzu Mazaki: **__aka Tea Gadner _

_-__**Jounouchi Katsuya:**__ aka Joy Wheeler_

_-__**Honda Hirota:**__ aka Tristan_

_**-Otogi:**__ aka Duke Devlin_

_**-Shizuka:**__ aka Serenity_

_**-Kujaku Mai:**__ aka Mai Valentine_

Y Creo que eso es todo por ahora.

Espero que les haya gustado esta idea al igual de lo que pienso hacer, ya saben la serie de drabbles, Así que espero sus opiniones y sugerencias y si tienen alguna idea para algún one-shot se les agradece, realmente solo tengo por ahora 17 ideas y quiero hacer, por lo menos, 100 ideas.

Y ya para marcharme, le hice un dibujo a este one-shot así que para aquellas que quieran verlo, vayan a mi deviantart que es: yamirosenkreuz . deviantart . com (solo deben juntarlo).

Sin más me despido y muchas gracias por leer esto~ Reviews? Feed me! =D

Love you guy! Chu~

Byes!

**+…Y el Bufón…dejo de sonreír… +**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**


	2. Chapter 2: Mini Skirt!

**Advertencias: **Creo que lo único que habría seria relación chico x chico, si no te gusta por favor no leer y más si eres hater de esta pareja.

Y este será un drabble. =D

**Pareja: ** Prideshipping (Seto x Yami)

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen únicamente a Kazuki Takahashi.

**Canvas**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

**-xXx-**

**Capitulo 2: Mini Skirt**

-"Es un rotundo No!"-

-"¿Por qué? Dame una muy buena razón!"-

-" ¿Es que acaso no es obvio?"-

-"No, no lo es! Así que Oh todopoderoso Faraón, me ilustrarías del porque te niegas"- con un todo lleno de sarcasmo dijo el Ceo de Kaiba Corp., él cual se cruzaba de brazos al ver toda la cara roja de su pareja, no sabía si de la ira o de la vergüenza.

-"¿Por qué?...quieres saber por qué?"- casi grito el joven egipcio conteniéndose de no enviar al castaño al reino de la sombras por cuarta vez-"no ves que es una **MINI FALDA**!"- un horrorizado Faraón sostenía frente a su pareja el pequeño trozo de tela.

-" Y?"-

Se quedo mirando fijamente a Seto, no creyendo en lo que había oído, el maldito solo había respondido con un: _Y?,_ como si no fuera la gran cosa!

-"Seto normalmente la mujeres son las que usan las faldas!- trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su terca pareja.

-"Si mal no recuerdo, tu también usabas falda"- respondía tranquilamente el Ceo.

-"Cuando?"- de acuerdo, Yami ya no sabía que le pasaba hoy a Seto, aunque lo noto unos días atrás un poco extraño y parece que esto era el motivo, el chico miro con horror ese pequeño trozo de tela…que en efecto era pequeño.

-"Egipto…" fue la simple respuesta de Kaiba.

-"…"-

-"…"-

-"…"-

-"…"-

-"…Eso no era una falda!"-

**Fin**

**A/N: **no dije que esto era un drabble sin sentido? (=D) y realmente no lo quería hacer más largo…no sé, perdía el chiste del pobre Yami escandalizado por el razonamiento de Kaiba, pero estoy de su lado! Eso era una faldita lo que usaba en Egipto (XD).

Comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias siempre son bien recibidas, y no olviden darme ideas para mas drabbles/ one-shot, quiero escribir por lo menos 100.

Gracias a **Stein** por su review!

.

.

Reviews alguien? D:

Byes!

**+…Y el Bufón…dejo de sonreír… +**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**


	3. Chapter 3: Maid!

**Advertencias: **Creo que lo único que habría seria relación chico x chico, si no te gusta por favor no leer y más si eres hater de esta pareja.

Y este será de nuevo un drabble...sin mucho sentido, debo decir. =D

Y dedicado a mi pervertida Love….y ella sabrá porque se lo dedico ( LOL )

**Pareja: ** Prideshipping (Seto x Yami)

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen únicamente a Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Canvas<strong>

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Maid!<strong>

-"Creo que tu cerebro está realmente mal!"-

-"No lo creo"-

-"No me importa que es lo que creas Seto…pero mi respuesta es un NO!"-

-"Primero te negaste a la falda y ahora a esto?- desafiaba el castaño.

Yami se había librado del karma de la mini falda pero parecía que su pareja no lo iba a dejar en paz y hoy, que ya había pasado dos semanas desde el incidente de ese trozo de tela…Kaiba vuelve al ataque. Ya el faraón no sabía que era peor si la falda o el traje de maid.

-"Estoy en todo mi derecho!"-

-"Y yo en todo mi derecho en ver a mi pareja usando algo que a mí me gusta!"- respondía Kaiba, no viendo el por qué tanto alboroto de parte de Yami por una traje de Maid, en su opinión se le vería bien después de todo Yami tenía unas muy buenas piernas.

-"…Claro que no!"- casi chilla el pobre faraón, ya no podía con su pareja y menos entenderlo!

-"Entonces, lo usaras?"- el Ceo extendió el traje de Maid al faraón que lo miraba horrorizado, como si el vestido fuera algún monstruo sacado del reino de las sombras.

-"Ak! De acuerdo!"- tomo de mala gana el traje para poder cambiarse.

-"Para mañana será un traje de conejita"- decía seriamente Kaiba que no dejaba de asentir.

-"…"-

-"…"-

-"…"-

-"…"-

-"Muérete!"

.

Y Kaiba termino con el traje de maid en la cara y despedazado cortesía de su muy enojada pareja.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **mmmm…no está muy bueno este drabble, no me enorgullece, pero espero que a ustedes les guste

Gracias a la Seika y Atami no Tsuki; y claro que puedes enviarme las ideas que tengas! las espero con ansias ( :3 )

Sin más me despido y muchas gracias por leer esto~ Reviews? Feed me! =D

Love you guy! Chu~

Byes!

**+…Y el Bufón…dejo de sonreír… +**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**


End file.
